An instrument and disposable sensor for non-invasive glucose monitoring is proposed. The instrument will be based on three major technical advantages: (1) non-invasive iontophoretic sampling of glucose through the skin, (ii) the conversion of glucose to insulin by immobilized genetically engineered cells that secrete insulin in response to glucose, and (iii) a novel immuno-monitoring probe that carry out on-line immuno-potentiometric assay of the secreted insulin. The iontophoration technique allows for sampling of glucose in the gel layer. Sampled glucose then triggers the cells of the bioreactor to secrete insulin. Secreted insulin is detected by the reagent-less immunosensor based on the direct (mediatorless) detection of low amounts of glucose. The instrument will be arranged as a "patch-like" device supported by a microprocessor based system for data acquisitions, storage, and process control. The device will be able to carry out 4-6 assays per day without skin irritation. The estimated overall sampling and assay time will be about 1 hour. The instrument will be fully automated. Phase I of the project will be dedicated to providing the feasibility of these concepts. Phase II of the project will focus on the engineering and design of the instrument prototype. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The area of commercial application for the instrument is associated with the cure and diagnostics of diabetic patients. The absence of non-invasive-monitoring equipment on the market allows for the creation of a new market niche for the instrumentation developed under this project. Commercialization of the instrumentation will be carried out during Phase II of the project. Successful accomplishment of the project will allow for further financial support based either on IPO or on the involvement of one, or several, corporate partners.